HIGTH SCHOOL DxD A DIFFERENT HISTORY
by juanan231283
Summary: una pequeña alma en un nuevo cuerpo. el alma no sabe quien es pero si conoce a todos los personajes de ese mundo y su historia. ¿ que cambios traera esa pequeña alma a la historia de DxD ? averigualo tu mismo. historia creada a peticion de lore moon12
1. Chapter 1

**HIGTH SCHOOL ****DxD ****A DIFFERENT HISTORY **

* * *

Todo es esta rodeado de oscuridad

Un lugar con oscuridad sin fin

Pero entre toda esa oscuridad infinita, un pequeño diminuto e imperceptible punto blanco se encontraba flotando en el lugar.

\- ¿ mm ? ¿ donde me encuentro ? -

\- mas bien...¿ quien soy yo ? -

La diminuta esfera blanca en ese lugar completamente oscuro era un alma. Un alma la cual no podia recordar quien era antes de perder su vida.

Tampoco sabia la razón por la cual se encontraba en este lugar. ¿ acaso esto era lo que habia después de la muerte ? la pobre alma pensaba eso. Pero poco sabia lo que le aguardaba.

Mientras la pequeña alma estaba confusa, un circulo luminoso apareció en la oscuridad.

\- ese circulo luminoso...es como si me estuviera llamando... -

La pequeña alma flotante se acerco al circulo luminoso pensando ¿ por que no ? ya estoy muerto no creo que nada peor me pueda ocurrir.

Al acercarse al circulo luminoso, la pequeña alma comenzó a sentir que era tragada por el y que no podia escapar de su succión.

\- que sea lo que tenga que ser -

Se dijo la pequeña alma mientras era arrastrada por la fuerza al interior del circulo luminoso.

Y la pequeña alma finalmente desapareció de ese mundo de oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente recobro el sentido, la pequeña alma noto que tenia cuerpo pero por algún extraño motivo este cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Este se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en mitad de la calle. Mas concreta mente en un parque y frente a el se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello negro la cual reía de forma maliciosa.

La pequeña alma pensó - yo reconozco a esa chica -

No sabia por que motivo pero por alguna extraña razón el conocía a esa chica y rápidamente pudo deducir de quien era el cuerpo en el cual ahora se encontraba alojado.

\- ¿ ahora soy hyoudo issei ? -

Ciertamente, la persona la cual estaba tirada en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre era hyoudo issei y la que le habia matado era la chica frente a el, yuuma amano. Pero esa era una falsa identidad ya que su verdadera forma era la de un ángel caído llamada raynare.

\- no se por que motivo me trasfirieron al cuerpo de issei, pero lo mas extraño es el por que se sobre el y esta gente y sin embargo no se ni quien soy yo -

Ciertamente la pequeña alma conocía sobre este mundo y sus gentes ¿ como ? eso era un misterio pero seguramente un día descubriría el motivo.

La pequeña alma estaba tranquila ya que sabia lo que ocurriría a continuación por lo que se relajo y dejo que su cuerpo perdiera el sentido ya que su primer recuerdo fue el ultimo que tuvo hyoudo issei

El recuerdo de rias gremory.

Este se desmayo con una sonrisa la cual molesto al ángel caído pero esta no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y se fue.

**DÍA SIGUIENTE -**

Tal y como la pequeña alma habia predicho, al despertar se encontraba en su habitación como si todo lo de ayer hubiera sido un simple sueño.

Este se miro las manos y las abría y cerraba para sentir su nuevo poder recién adquirido

\- así que este es el poder de un demonio de clase baja eh... -

Luego se miro la mano izquierda por unos segundos, para luego hablarle

\- ¿ estas ahí ? -

Hubo un pequeño silencio, el cual a la pequeña alma le parecía entender que su pregunta aun no podia ser respondida, pero...

\- _me sorprende que me notaras - _

Tal y como la pequeña alma habia predicho su pregunta fue respondida.

\- siento el no haberte notado hasta ahora -

La pequeña alma se disculpo con la voz, la cual se sorprendio por ello pero la pequeña alma no pudo saberlo.

-_ tu no eres el chico verdad - _

Hubo otro pequeño silencio durante unos instantes, pero finalmente le respondió con sinceridad

\- lo siento pero no soy el -

\- _¿ murió ? - _

_-_no lo se -

\- _entiendo... - _

la voz se quedo en silencio por un pequeño instante, pero luego pregunto

-_ ¿ cual es tu nombre ? - _

La pequeña alma no pudo responder a esa pregunta ya que no recordaba nada de si mismo-

\- no lo se -

_\- es una lastima que no lo sepas. Siento el haber preguntado - _

\- no importa, por el momento solo dime issei ya que ahora soy el que habita este cuerpo -

_\- ciertamente...espero que nos llevemos bien issei - _

_\- _lo mismo digo Ddraig -

Ddraig no se sorprendio de que su nuevo dueño conociera su nombre, ya que pudo saber que habitaba en el, por lo que el que conociera su nombre no le sorprendió.

Mientras la pequeña alma se vestía para ir a la escuela, se miro al espejo y puso un rostro complicado

\- voy a pedirle dinero a madre para ir a la peluquería, no quiero llevar este peinado -

Y así fue como inicio la nueva vida de la pequeña alma en el cuerpo de hyoudo issei

**-PROLOGO - FIN**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO - ****I **

Después de haber cambiado su estilo de peinado, la pequeña alma fue a la escuela llegando al segundo periodo.

Cuando este entro matsuda y motohama, los amigos de issei se sorprendieron al ver el nuevo estilo de su camarada pervertido.

\- issei...¿ cambiaste de estilo ? -

\- ahora pareces uno de esos tipos raros que siempre están deprimidos -

Esa era la impresión que les daba el nuevo estilo de issei a sus dos amigos, pero la realidad era simple y solo se habia cambiado el peinado por que el que usaba el issei original le parecía bastante feo.

\- no pensaras que con ese nuevo estilo podrás ligar con alguna chica verdad -

\- eres demasiado pervertido como para que alguna chica te preste atención issei. Por eso cuando terminen las clases iremos a mi casa para poder ver un vídeo nuevo que tengo -

Los dos amigos de issei estaban emocionados con eso, pero este sabia muy bien que hoy no podría cumplir con esa promesa

\- lo siento, pero hoy seguramente estaré ocupado -

Matsuda y motohama se sorprendieron y le preguntaron por el motivo de que no pudiera ir con ellos hoy por lo que este les respondió

\- pronto alguien vendrá a buscarme y durante todo el día estaré ocupado -

Sus dos amigos no entendieron a que se refería con que alguien vendría a buscarle, ¿ acaso habia hecho ya planes para algo mas erótico aun ?

Cuando las clases estaban por iniciar estos regresaron a sus asientos con esa duda en sus mentes.

Y de esa forma trascurrió el tiempo hasta la hora del receso para almorzar...

Cuando matsuda y motohama se acercaron al asiento de issei para comer su almuerzo, un pequeño escándalo se puso escuchar en la puerta de la clase.

Allí se encontraban un buen montón de chicas las cuales tenían rostros de mujeres enamoradas y en el centro de ellas habia un chico muy apuesto el cual era el centro de todas las miradas de esas chicas ruidosas.

Issei al verlo puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y pensó - es mas puntual de lo que recordaba -

Este se puso en pie y fue donde el joven apuesto aun se encontraba rodeado de chicas y les sonreía de manera formal.

\- eres mas puntual de lo que esperaba -

Le dijo issei al joven el cual se sorprendio por unos instantes pero luego recompuso su cara para que nadie lo notase

\- supongo que eres hyoudo issei -

\- así es. Viniste a buscarme ¿ no ? pues vamos -

El joven se puso serio y asintió con la cabeza y mientras salia del grupo de chicas y se despedía de ellas con una falsa sonrisa, no dejaba de mirar a issei

Mientras los dos caminaban hacia su destino, el joven se presento

\- soy yuuto kiba -

\- lo se -

\- ¿ lo sabes ? -

Eso le puso mas en guardia ya que hasta ahora no se habia presentado

\- no te pongas nervioso, todo el mundo sabe quien eres, niño guapo -

Este se relajo un poco pero aun así continuaba manteniendo la guardia, ya que hasta ahora issei no se habia sorprendido por nada ni sentía un poco de duda por el motivo por el que fue llamado.

Mientras los dos caminaron en silencio durante un rato, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Este era el edificio donde se encontraba el club de ocultismo.

\- ya era hora de que llegase este momento-

Pensaba issei pera si mismo mientras miraba el exterior del edificio y la ventana donde el issei original vio por primera vez a esa mujer.

Los dos entraron y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar finalmente a la puerta donde estaba el cartel que ponía el nombre del club.

Kiba toco a la puerta y dijo - buuchou he traído a la persona -

Una voz desde el interior dijo - adelante -

Issei no podia sino intentar aguantar el no sonreír para si mismo ya que finalmente se encontraría con esa mujer.

Cuando entraron al interior, allí se encontraba de pie frente a el, la hermosa mujer que tanto habia esperado conocer desde que habia tomado control de este cuerpo.

Ahí plantada frente a el, con su hermoso cabello largo carmesí, mirándole con esos ojos azules y posando de forma distinguida se encontraba rias gremory su actual dueña y un demonio de clase alta.

El pensaba - ¿ debería interrumpirla para decirle que no necesita presentarse ? -

Esa era su intención inicial para darle una sorpresa al igual que a kiba, pero al verla tan confiada decidió dejarla que se presentase ya que no esta bien arruinar el momento a una chica como ella.

Y mas aun viendo como le estaban inspeccionando tanto akeno la cual estaba esperando el momento oportuno para salir y koneko la cual estaba sentada pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia mi.

Después de que rias hiciera su presentación y yo hiciera mi numero de sorprenderme cuando dijo que era un demonio. Finalmente fui liberado y se me dijo que mañana regresase

Una vez estuve en la calle no pude aguantar mas y me puse a reír con fuerza, seguro que kiba ahora mismo les estará contando lo ocurrido con el en y ahora rias estará muy confusa

De solo pensar en su cara de confusión no puedo dejar de reír.

Pero ahora venia un evento del cual no podia dejar que ocurra al igual que pasa de forma normal.

\- el tipo de la gabardina y el sombrero que esta acechando ¿ te importaría dar la cara ? -

Ante mis palabras que parecieron ser dichas a la nada, segundos después se pudo escuchar un sonido de aleteo y ante mi apareció un hombre con alas negras en su espalda que vestía tal y como habia dicho.

\- eres bastante perspicaz chico demonio -

\- para nada, solo que tu sed de sangre es bastante evidente... donashek -

Le respondí con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo cual este puso un rostro de sorpresa por que lo llame por su nombre

Mientras el ángel caído estaba confuso, llame a Ddraig

\- oye Ddraig estas despierto -

-_ lo estoy compañero -_

\- ¿ crees que pueda usar tu poder ? -

-_el tu actual puede usar incluso el balance breaker -_

_-_ ya veo. Entonces derrotemos a ese tipo con el mínimo esfuerzo para no llamar mucho la atención -

Sin decir el nombre en voz alta, el guantelete apareció en mi mano izquierda, lo que sorprendio al ángel caído.

Hice un par de aumentos de poder en el, con lo cual use uno para aumentar mi estadísticas base las cuales ya eran altar al ser un demonio

Con gran rapidez me puse a la espalda del ángel caído el cual no sabia aun lo que estaba pasando y puse la palma de la mano en su espalda

\- muere por favor -

Con esas palabras, dispare un dragon shoot al ángel caído el cual fue eliminado sin dejar rastro, lo único que quedo de el fueron algunas plumas negras flotando suavemente en el aire

\- demasiado fácil -

Dije decepcionado por lo fácil que me pareció el matar a ese ángel caído

\- _eres muy hábil compañero. Quizá podamos derrotar al blanco algún día - _

Ante las palabras dichas por Ddraig, quede un poco pensativo

\- oye Ddraig, tu meta es vencer al blanco ¿ cierto ? -

_\- así es compañero - _

\- pero si te dijera que incluso en el futuro podríamos derrotar al dragon del infinito ¿ que dirías ? -

Ddraig se quedo en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente respondió

\- _en el pasado, no habría creído algo como lo que dices...pero siendo tu puedo creer que podríamos derrotar incluso a ese dragon invencible - _

\- jajajaja... tenlo por seguro amigo. Un día tu y yo seremos los mas poderosos -

Con eso dicho, marche a casa para dormir ya que mañana seria un día movido.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO - **

* * *

**DEJARE DE LLAMAR AL PERSONAJE *PEQUEÑA ALMA * YA QUE SE ME HACE MAS FÁCIL LLAMARLE ISSEI.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO II **

Issei se encontraba en su cama acostado pensando sobre los acontecimientos que estaban por venir y tenia algunas dudas sobre ello

\- ( suspiro )...muchas cosas están por venir seguidas y la mayoría son molestas -

\- _desde hace un tiempo quise preguntar...¿ acaso puedes ver el futuro compañero ?-_

\- no. No puedo ver el futuro -

\- _entonces ¿ como sabes lo que esta por venir ? - _

\- por que ya se lo que pasara -

-_mmm...compañero, deja que te diga una cosa. Si realmente sabes lo que pasara, entonces seria mejor no alterar mucho las cosas ya que entonces los eventos cambiaran - _

Vaya, parece que este tipo sabe de lo que habla. No por nada es uno de los dos dragones celestiales. Pero no hace falta que me lo diga, tampoco es como si quisiera cambiar mucho las cosas. Solo que no pienso seguir el mismo camino que el issei original habia tomado.

También debo esconder mi poder, para no destacar mas de lo debido. Ahora estaréis pensando ¿ por que hacer eso ?. es simple...no quiero meterme en cosas que no me interesan y seguro que si se sabe de mi fuerza, comenzaran a parecer tipos muy pesados y peleas que no me interesan.

Lo normal cuando alguien esta mi posición seria alardear de ello, pero para mi eso es mas una molestia por lo que mejor me lo guardo para mi y no le digo a nadie.

Cuando sea necesario de verdad, entonces no dudare en usar toda mi fuerza, pero por ahora mejor ir con lo mínimo de poder y esfuerzo

**DÍA SIGUIENTE -**

Después de clase, fui al salón del club de ocultismo,donde ya me esperaban. Hoy tocaba la parte donde me explicaban sobre los demonios callejeros y el ir a encontrar a uno de ellos

No me apetece mucho la verdad. Pero no hay mas remedio que ir así que solo asiento con la cabeza y me dispongo a seguirles hasta el lugar.

Ellos comenzaron a pelear con ese demonio callejero que usaba una habilidad bastante estúpida de disparar desde sus pezones.

Mientras rias me continuaba dando una lección sobre cosas estúpidas. Mira que le gusta hablar a esta chica.

Mientras ella hablaba y hablaba y yo hacia como si le escuchara, uno de los disparos vino en esta direccion. Por lo que empuje a rias para sorpresa de ella.

Esta quiso decir algo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la habia salvado de ese disparo se contuvo y muy molesta se centro en el demonio al cual destrozo sin misericordia,

Cuando estábamos saliendo del lugar ella se acerco a mi y dijo un poco avergonzada * gracias * y continuo andando al frente. ¿ gracias ? no es como si me importase pero al menos sabe cuando agradecer al ser salvada.

Y de esta manera los días pasaron, hasta que llego el día en el que debería hacer mi primer contrato con humanos.

Finalmente llegaba este momento el cual era algo tedioso pero aun así cumplí con lo básico y no use el transporte como los demas aun pudiendo hacerlo. Lo mejor es continuar con la historia y hacer las cosas como deben ser hasta que llegue el punto que quiero.

Y ese punto es el día de hoy.

Mientras caminaba a la escuela, finalmente vi a la persona que estaba esperando encontrar...asia argento.

Ella estaba apurada por que se habia perdido de camino a la iglesia. Yo como buen caballero ingles me acercare y la ayudare. No penséis mal eh, es pura bondad de mi corazón, no tengo malas intenciones.

\- perdón señorita ¿ tiene algún problema ? -

\- ¡ si ! buscaba la iglesia pero no se como llegar... -

\- ya veo. Si quieres yo puedo mostrarte el camino -

\- ¿ lo dices de verdad ? ¡ muchas gracias ! -

Que chica tan linda. Lo normal seria pensar en ir por rias o akeno, pero a mi no me interesan en nada esas dos. Durante todo el rumbo de la historia, así siempre fue la misma y fue fiel a issei así que ¿ por que no debería escoger a esta chica ?

Seria muy tonto de no hacerlo.

Durante el camino, ella se presento y me hablo un poco de ella, no mucha cosa ya que aun no llegaba ese momento pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba con ella, mas y mas me daba cuenta de lo linda que era y mas me dolía lo que estaba por venir.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes y pronto tendría que hacer una elección dolorosa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO - **


End file.
